


Fading Memories

by Justghostingby



Series: Strawbarrow drabbles [3]
Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, M/M, canon typical death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justghostingby/pseuds/Justghostingby
Summary: Ever wondered how Alistair and Maria knew Kodya killed Gyrus?In which in his final moments, Gyrus has a vision.
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei & Maria, Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Series: Strawbarrow drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987075
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Fading Memories

Maria had been up early, struck by a strange sense of foreboding. She’d gotten up, and feeling restless, wandered outside. A flash of green and Gyrus lay before her in the sand, red blood seeping from an open wound on his neck.

_The pain felt strangely far away, Gyrus noted, as he tried desperately to hold himself together against the cold and darkness tugging at the edges of his consciousness. A strange light was streaming towards him, and Gyrus couldn’t help but fear the inevitable fall it would lead him to._

Maria cursed, pulling her boss sword from her side as she plunged it into his chest. Gyrus gave a gurgle, turning to look at her, and she gasped as one vivid purple eye focused on her.

_Gyrus tumbled through the memories, stolen moments flashing around him at a dizzying rate. The day the planet exploded, meeting Don, the snake realm, all crossed his mind at the same time. Gyrus grappled for something, anything to stop the movement. An anchor to guide him. A voice called out and he knew he’d found it._

“Who did this to you?” Maria demanded. Desperate to know what could possibly have happened, who could possibly hurt someone as strong as Gyrus. 

_Everything stopped spinning, and Kodya stood before him, in breathtaking clarity, every muscle, every scar, every inch of the skin that Gyrus had memorized. Gyrus didn’t know how he came to exist beside him, it should be impossible, but at that moment, Gyrus found he didn’t care._

Gyrus’s hand twitched, as if to beckon her closer. Maria leaned forward, weight pushing the sword further into his chest as she tried to catch his whispered words.

_He wanted to reach out, grab Kodya’s hand, tell him, he didn’t know what. Something important. His hand wasn’t moving properly, but that didn’t matter. Because Kodya seemed to understand. He smiled at Gyrus, leaning forward._

“Kodya” he choked, and Maria felt her blood turn to ice. She knew that name, knew the sheepish, dopey look that crossed Gyrus face every time his name was mentioned. How could someone who made him so happy be responsible for the red soaking the sand?

_“Kodya-” Gyrus choked, as Kodya smiled expectantly, blue eyes wide and so familiar that it made Gyrus’s heart twist. He didn’t know if he was trying to apologize, or begging for help, because it was all he could get out before the cold took over._

A sharp explosion jolted Maria backwards. She shook her head, disoriented, only to realize the sword lay before her in two pieces. Terror seeped into her lungs as she looked up to see the shadow Gyrus in all his glory.

_I’m sorry Kodya._

“Maria!” Hinju cried, strong arms grabbing her and pulling her backwards, away from the monster that bore the shape of her friend. All Maria could think as she was pulled into the ship, was ‘how could it have come to this?’

**Author's Note:**

> Kodya: So I was wondering, when exactly did you figure out I killed Gyrus?  
> Alistair: Oh! We just listened to his final call for vengeance and put the pieces together!  
> Kodya: His what now?  
> Later in the black box (directly after marbling the shadow)  
> Kodya: I can't believe you swore vengeance on me and told your friends I killed you! Do you have any idea how bad an impression that leaves?  
> Gyrus: I did? (remembers vivid dream of Kodya and blushed horribly) I did! Yep! That's me! Full of Vengeance and not hallucinating your face taking me to whatever afterlife there is!


End file.
